The Arms of Angels
by AusllyKickLover
Summary: Jack, a student at Wilmington High, accidentally runs into one of the most fascinating and beautiful girls he'd ever seen. There's something about her that makes her different. If only he (knew her) name... *WARNING* contains the ideas of depression, suicide, etc. Maybe some swearing. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

The Arms of Angels

_Kim walked through the cramped hallway of Wilmington High School trying to keep to her business and not make herself noticeable. Her head was down, books in her hand. As she was walking, she stumbled on a felled book bag and tripped forward. She braced herself to hit the floor. The impact never came. She opened her eyes, to reveal a brown-haired boy with stunning brown eyes. He had his one arm wrapped under her elbow, his left arm placed on her waist. Jack looked around at everyone. They all stopped and stared, they were laughing too. The girl quickly steadied herself and picked up her books, speed walking away. The brown-eyed boy didn't see her the rest of the week._

"Hey Jacky! Jacky wait up!" Jack heard his younger brother Austin yell from the playground. Jonathan turned to see Austin walking towards him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Jack asked his brother.

"I caught this little toad! See?" Austin held out his hand to reveal a green little blob. Austin's eyes lit up from behind his big glasses. Jack chuckled.

"That's so cool lil' bro! But don't you think you should put him back though?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah I should probably do that." Austin simply flicked the toad out of his hands and onto the sidewalk, "he's gone now." He smiled up at his older brother.

"Alright well now that's done, let's get home. Mom I think is making Mac N' Cheese."

"MAC N' CHEESEEE! YESS! LET'S GO JACKY!" Austin started running in the direction their house was. Jack rolled his eyes and ran after him.

Walking home, Jack decided to take the long way with Austin to show him what the creek looked like. He made sure Austin wouldn't be able to remember exactly how to get there just in case he decided he wanted to go swimming. Walking along the path, Jack saw a short in stature, blonde girl. He looked over at her to reveal that she was the mysterious girl who he had caught a week before.

"Whoa," Jack muttered under his breath. He stopped and stared at the girl from a distance, watching as she unlocked the door to her house.

"What are you staring at Jackyyyy?" Austin tugged on Jack's arm.

"Uh, nothing. Come on let's go get that Mac N' Cheese"

"MAC N' CHEESE!" Austin shouted before taking off.

The next day while walking to school, Jack decided to take the long way. He rounded the corner of the path, keeping an eye out for the mysterious blonde girl. He saw her leaving her house, book bag in hand. She was wearing worn-out black converse, some black leggings, and a long-sleeve white shirt complete with a light denim jacket. She seemed tired, her arms looking so weak as they moved forward and back to the beat of her feet. Jack thought maybe her shoes were too small, the girl was barely lifting her feet off the ground and walked so carefully she could've had glass in her foot.

Jack decided to stay the distance behind her. He put in his ear buds and began to listen to his music, trying to look nonchalant. The whole time he was studying her, racking his brain for answers about her. Had he seen her before he caught her? Maybe she was new? Why was she so fascinating to him? He busied himself with those questions for the majority of the walk.

Just three minutes way from school, he began to feel some sort of tingling feeling where the skin on his hipbones was. It wasn't a tingling that happened when you didn't lift your leg for a long time and it fell asleep and became all fuzzy, it was a tingling that felt rusty- stinging maybe. He kept walking, ignoring the weird sensation on his sides.

He stopped right at the yard of his school, watching the sea of students enter the doors. Behind, a straggler- the blonde beauty- was just walking up the steps to the school. She stopped at the top, took a deep breath, and opened the doors. Jack watched as her straight hair fell straight down her back as she flicked it with her frail hand.

Jack ran up the stairs as soon as she was out of sight. He pushed open the green doors, and looked around to see if he could find the girl. He didn't see her. He walked into the big ocean of students are tried to search for her. He still couldn't find her. He began to walk to his locker, but then suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a streak of blonde to his right. It was moving away. He took off, running in her general direction.

His eyes were scanning the crowd for blonde hair, or black converse, or a short stature, or hazel eyes. All he saw was the sneakers of a jock- running his way. He didn't see Jack. Before Jack could step aside, the jock stepped on his foot and tripped a little. Blocking Jack's sight for just a second. He lost her. The two boys steadied themselves, and before exchanging quick "sorry bro's" walked their separate ways. The warning bell rang and Jack went back to his locker. He looked for her between classes every day but couldn't see even a glimpse of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Jackyyyy can we go play nowwww?" Austin groaned from the front porch.

"Ugh," Jack sighed, "Okay. But only for 15 minutes and bring a jacket," he said and tossed one of Austin's jackets to him.

Jack and Austin walked together to their backyard, where on the way Jack picked up a whiffle bat and a whiffle ball. Austin jogged ahead of him about 10 feet before stopping saying "Okay Jack. Give me the bat. You pitch first." Austin pushed his big glasses up on the ridge of his nose and grabbed the bat.

"I hope you're ready for my knuckle ball of steel," Jack exaggerated.

"Bring it on!" Austin retorted.

And so, the game commenced. Jack threw the ball with all his force (but not really) and Austin hit a home run (but not really). Jack applauded him for his skills and admitted defeat. The two nagged each other on the way back into the house- Jack saying that the "homerun" was a fluke and Austin saying it was all skill. Whatever the case though, it made Austin happy, and that made Jack happy.

The next day, Jack woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He groggily rolled over and opened his eyes, his brown hair going every which way. He read the clock and nearly fell off his bed. It was 7:45, 20 minutes before school started.

Jack jumped up out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, stubbing his pinky toe on his coffee table in the process. He quickly jumped in the cold shower for 2 minutes, toothbrush in hand, and multitasked. He jumped out, wrapped himself in a towel, and got his clothes out. He put them on as fast as he could- mentally thanking himself he didn't choose a shirt with buttons- and went downstairs. Picking up his backpack, he shoved his homework in the big pocket, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a donut off the counter and bolted out the door. He checked his watch, 7:55, if he ran he could possibly make it to school with seconds to spare.

So, he took off, not bothering if he stepped in a puddle or that he might trip. He was rounding the last block before school with just 4 minutes before the bell and then he saw her. The blonde, mysterious girl he'd seen the day before. She was running too with papers in her hand. A car came by and didn't see her, splashing water all over her papers and her shirt.

"Oh God," Jack said before running over to her. He bent down, picked up her fallen papers, and handed them back to her. "Uhh here you go- I uhh don't know your name," Jack said as he awkwardly scratched his back.

"It's Kim," the girl said before taking her papers.

"Hey uh your shirt looks kind of wet. Do you want to borrow my hoodie? I know it'll be big but it's better than walking around wet all day."

"Umm… sure I guess- that is if you don't mind. I mean, I don't want to intrude on you or anything like-" she was starting to talk kind of fast.

"Shh shh, it's no problem." Jack said, flashing a warm smile.

"O-okay…" Kim said before taking the sweatshirt from his hands.

Jack noticed how fragile her figure was, but yet- she was so beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. She just looked so stunning in those torn up jeans and converse and hoodie. Like the most simple thing was so elegant.

"Well school starts in about a minute so I think we should get going," Jack said after snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah you're right," Kim said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and then beginning to go.

"Hey wait up. I'll walk with you," Jack offered.

"Are you sure? I mean I kind of look like a mess and besides you're going to be late for your class."

"Nope. I have a free. But if I'm not in school on time Coach Regger will kill me."

"Same here…" Kim gave a shy smile, "I have a free too.. except without the Coach Regger part. I don't know I just didn't want to intrude on you and make you get in trouble for me or something I don't know it's silly I just-"

"Kim, I told you it's fine. I really have no problem with walking you around. Honestly." Jack flashed another welcoming smile. But he just couldn't stop staring into her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you figured out I'm new here then huh?" She stated not so much as asked.

"Yeah, I figured when I ran into you a week ago I had never seen you before. So I guessed either you could turn invisible or you're new." He laughed as well as Kim.


End file.
